The objective of the Clinical Research Center is to provide a high quality physical and intellectual environment in which clinical investigation is conducted with maximum regard for patient welfare and safety. The Center complements and extends the research resources of the College of Medicine, fosters interdisciplinary activity and serves as an educational resource for students, housestaff and junior faculty. Major areas of investigation include the neural basis of cognition, autonomic control of the circulation, the biology of prolactin secreting pituitary tumors, determinants of disease activity in interstitial lung disease, the effect of uremia on protein metabolism, and eicosanoids and atherogenesis. Neonatal research includes thermal physiology and energy balance in infants, and in trauterine transfusions. The Center also supports multicenter trials evaluating the complications of diabetes, protein restriction in renal disease and the effects of estrogen in postmenopausal women.